


What if Ren woke up when Aoba didn't

by SanaVenus



Series: Ren woke up and Aoba didn't AU [Ren's Bad End] [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Desire/Sly is an ass, Gen, I killed Aoba sorry, M/M, Ren is an emotional wreck, Ren's Bad End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren wakes up after Aoba failed at scrapping him and something is wrong, but everything also seems familiar and fine. Ren wakes up but Aoba is no where to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Ren woke up when Aoba didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I apologise to anyone who wanted me to write more of the other Ren fic. It's there lurking in my mind I just haven't done anymore x.x; I really need to replay Dmmd&Recon. 
> 
> Secondly I apologise for everything that happens to Ren, and everything Sly says. 
> 
> This series should get updated [or at least I really hope it will because I got reaaaally attached to writing this and it's easier because it's very free, in the previous fic I was left with exact situations which had to shift slightly to say reasonable. This all takes place shortly after Aoba scraps Ren and the following ones will take place after Platinum Jail. Which means as long as it's in character anything goes? 
> 
> I skipped a segment of this entirely which I will hopefully write when I either replay Ren's route or when I re-watch the last episode. It's basically the rhyme fight with Toue/usui which Ren clearly wins or the fic wouldn't continue.  
> It also ends suddenly because I haven't quite thought up an ending for it as I can't remember the group leaving platinum jail in the true route. So again that'll be edited in. But basically if you do remember it... see the end notes. 
> 
> I hope it's straight forwards and I don't actually need to tell you but in this and all future fics in this series Desire/Sly speaks in Italics. I thought it flowed better like that?

Ren felt a strange but familiar sensation in his head. His body felt the same way, it was familiar but alien, and he couldn’t gather his thoughts. Everything felt fine but also horribly, horribly wrong, and he couldn't understand why.

He slowly opened his eyes, he couldn’t see Aoba. His body froze at the realisation, he couldn’t feel Aoba. Panic set in and he called out in concern, hoping the male was just behind him on his coil or something, anything. “Aoba!” He shut his mouth abruptly , that wasn’t his voice. He knew he didn't sound quite like that; it was like some horrible distortion of his own voice, and Aoba’s. He moved to get up and he felt something shift from his lap.

It was his body. It was Aoba’s fluffy dog type all-mate. The body Ren inhabited since he split from Aoba, the body he has grown accustomed to. Ren wasn’t in his own body anymore. He wondered at first if perhaps he’d merged with Aoba again returned with Aoba to his original body from when he wasn’t Ren. However he felt like something, someone was missing.

The memories of Aoba scrapping Ren started to come back, it made him gag, and if it wasn’t for his empty stomach he thought he’d throw up.

He killed Aoba.

He murdered Aoba.

He brutally destroyed Aoba.

Aoba was dead, and Ren had taken his place, slipped back into Aoba’s body as if it actually belonged to him.

Ren slowly came to understand the lingering feeling in his mind was Desire; he was still there, even though Aoba was gone, like Ren this last part of Aoba had clung to the body. Desire was cowering in his mind, terrified that he’d be next. Terrified of what Ren might do. Ren felt violently ill, how did this happen, he held his strange hand to his unusual mouth in an attempt to not throw up, to stop him from letting out a wail, to stop his voice from coming out.

“This wasn’t what I wanted… Aoba…” Ren cried as he fell apart weeping uncontrollably.  

Ren stayed where he was for what seemed to him as hours, his mind too focused on grieving to worry about if anyone else might show up. Somewhere from his mind however a voice spoke up.

_“We need to destroy.”_

_“Aoba came to destroy Toue.”_

_“Ren. We need to Destroy Toue. For Aoba.”_

Ren was shaken by the voice, it was Aoba’s but it also wasn’t, it couldn’t be, because Aoba was dead. The voice could only belong to Desire. Ren didn’t want to think about, he wanted to stay where he was, mourn Aoba. Quietly, alone without anyone, but he knew that wasn’t possible. Desire was right, maybe he was a tad over the top, Ren didn’t want to destroy anyone or anything, not anymore, but Desire was right. They needed to get rid of him, it was his fault. Ren did his best to shift the blame, knowing the guilt of his actions would bury him, he would handle his blame later, for now he wanted to push it onto Toue, put a target on his head, make it easier to move, make it easier for Ren to get up and finish what Aoba started. He needed to do that. He needed to get rid of Toue. He needed to save Tae and everyone else in Midorijima. Make it so at least maybe Aoba didn’t die in vain… Maybe.

He could feel Desire disputing his thoughts, he was mad, but that was normal. This was normal. Ren had gotten his memories back when he was infected, when he’d scrapped with Aoba. Back then he and Desire would butt heads all the time, they never ‘got along’ but that was because they were opposites. Now, he had to live in the body without the balance between him and Desire. Without Aoba.

Ren stumbled to his feet, while he was used to moving like a human in his rhyme form he never needed to use normal actions so they were a little unusual to him, and his balance was off being on two legs. He picked up his all-mate body, it shook in his hands – Ren’s hands were shaking holding his old body he still couldn’t get used to this.

_“Turn him on. You need to make sure it works.”_

Ren looked at it tentatively, a small part of him hoped it’d turn on and Aoba would be there, but he knew it’d be impossible. Ren gingerly turned the all-mate on and it barked at him. It was working. It was back to its old empty shell.

_“You should be able to rhyme with it like that. Probably.”_

If Ren was in a less emotional state he’d probably be irritated with Desire for sounding so unconcerned. “We need it to work. We can’t tell them yet.” Ren said out loud, unused to just communicating with Desire the way they used to. Desire was irritated by that.

_“Can you even rhyme? You’re not even convincing. Do you plan to avoid them? It’s a shame you can’t just go berserk and eat Toue too.”_

Ren was horrified by Desire’s words; splitting himself off from Aoba he’d forgotten the extent of Desire’s personality. He didn’t hold back. Ren realised that should have been obvious, that was the point of his own existence. He was supposed to supress Desire. That was his job, and in the end he was the one who needed to be supressed and now he was in control.

Everything was wrong.

* * *

 

Toue Part. Sorry I'll fill this in later, just imagine Ren kicking ass and taking names? Or failing and having to call out to Usui/Sei and make the match end that way? Either way works, sorry to make you fill this in yourself for now.

* * *

 

When Ren opened the door supposedly leading to Sei’s room, he was terrified, his body was trembling. He wanted to see Sei.

He wanted to meet Sei, Aoba’s brother, his brother.

He needed to meet Sei, but Sei was going to hate him.

Sei already hated him. 

Sei hated Ren because Ren devoured Aoba.

Ren wasn’t Aoba anymore so he wasn’t Sei’s brother anymore.

Ren was Aoba now, so he was Sei’s brother.

Sei hated Ren because Ren selfishly took control of Aoba.

Sei hated Ren because now Sei would never meet Aoba.

When Ren opened the door, he was met with a smile. Sei was smiling sadly, but still smiling, at Ren. “Ren, you’re here.” Sei said in a strained, weak voice. Ren immediately started crying again.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Ren repeated falling to his knees in front of Sei’s weakened body. Sei gently stroked Ren’s hair. Ren felt what he assumed Aoba always felt, but it wasn’t painful, not when Sei touched it so gently.

“I’m sorry Ren; sorry I couldn’t help you three.” Sei said sadly. “I’m sorry you couldn’t be happy with Aoba. I’m sorry.”

Ren looked horrified that Sei was apologising but Sei shook his head the other tried to speak, he continued to stroke Ren’s hair. “I wanted to ask you something, but now… Like this I don’t think I can.” Sei started he looked sad, horribly, horribly sad. Ren reached up to return the soft touch to Sei’s hair.

“I can’t use this body anymore like this. I’m too weak like this…” Sei explained and Ren nodded slightly, he didn’t want to hear the next words. Sei was going to die. Die like Aoba. Ren was going to lose Sei too. It’d just be Ren and Desire. Stuck until Desire found a way to get rid of either Ren or himself. “I can transfer my consciousness into your all-mate, into the old you. Maybe if my body is left to recover in a deep sleep, it’ll be usable again but this might be the only way I can watch over you… Like a good big brother.” Sei explained, the weak male smiled as he saw the change in Ren’s expression.

Ren didn’t expect Sei to say something like that.

_“Don’t eat this one.”_

Ren could have killed Desire if they weren’t unable to physically touch each other, he couldn’t believe that he would just say these sorts of things, it was going to be difficult to get used to him, but he had Sei. Sei would be there. Sei didn’t hate him. Sei was going to come home with them, and they’d take his body to the hospital and he’d be able to return to it someday. Sei was going to live with them.

But Aoba was dead. Even though Ren’s mind was full of happy things, happy Sei related things, happy because everyone was safe, everyone but Aoba. Aoba was always in his mind but he wasn’t, because Aoba was dead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is not killing Sei enough to get forgiveness for breaking Ren? 
> 
> Hey again. If you remember clearly and better then i do of how the group leaves Platinum Jail [I can't remember if Mink was there?] but basically Ren is carrying Sei's body, and all-mate Sei is in Ren's bag. Everyone is kinda surprised and Ren doesn't want to talk but does explain who sei is and Clear figures out something is wrong but doesn't say anything yet. 
> 
> Clear finding out about Ren might be might next fic or it'll be Tae. I haven't decided. 
> 
> Thank you for reading please let me know if you see anything I could fix, constructive critisim is always welcomed and if anyone has an ideas for future chapters with people finding out please let me know! I'd love to hear them [partly because It'll help my brain out] 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you read anything else I write next. [Whatever the heck it might be.]


End file.
